


Only Us

by Starculler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starculler/pseuds/Starculler
Summary: There's nowhere Yuuri would rather be than right here.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> This super short thing was inspired by the song "[Only Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1Evnzkez7o)" from the musical _Dear Evan Hansen_.  
>  Transfering this over from my [tumblr](https://nataworkoffiction.tumblr.com/). Originally written back in April.

Yuuri coasted to a stop on the ice, arms outstretched to grab the low wall. He leaned forward, sighing heavily as he laid his head on splayed fingers and closed his eyes. Hair, slick with sweat, clung to his forehead and cheeks, shifting and tickling with every breath. The heat of exertion burned his skin, mingling with the cold of the ice beneath his feet. He reveled in the sensation, in the silence of the rink interrupted only by the dull rasp of his skates as he shifted his feet every so often.

Crisp, cold air filled his lungs and a soft smile tugged at his lips. Exhaustion tugged at his limbs, made them heavy as the intensity of practice caught up with him. Aches and pains he hadn’t noticed cropped up, falls and endless jumps compounding until his legs shook from the effort of merely keeping him upright.

He needed rest, he knew, but the ice tugged at him with an urgency that almost made him shove away from the wall. It was exhilarating, being in the rink. Gliding, _flying_ , across the smooth, glassy surface with an elegance his feet, his body, had never quite found elsewhere. The yearning, the burning desire to remain in the rink as long as possible – a drive briefly extinguished and then so startlingly renewed – nagged at him. It whispered in his ear, urged him on:

_There’s nowhere you’d rather be._

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

His smile widened as a sudden, near-stifling fondness flooded through his chest. His eyes fluttered open, landing on the golden band on his finger, blurred because he’d left his glasses on the bench rather than risk breaking them. He spent a moment like that, staring as he listened to hasty footsteps thump-thump-thumping their way closer to him. He didn’t lift his head until a hand tentatively touched his shoulder, the contact spreading a buzzing warmth across his skin even through the thick fabric of his shirt.

The concern in Viktor’s bright, blue eyes made his stomach flutter. Made him feel light, until he was sure he was standing in a void where only the two of them existed. The hand on his shoulder moved, trailed to his neck and up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. He watched Viktor’s mouth moving, but there was cotton in his ears. He heard none of it. Viktor’s brows pinched together, and Yuuri felt the urge to smooth away the crease it created.

He pushed back from the wall, reaching up so his hand laid atop Viktor’s and pried it carefully away from his cheek. Viktor allowed the slow movement, watching Yuuri intently as he turned Viktor’s hand and twined their fingers together. Yuuri tugged, soft and insistent, and Viktor gave. In an instant, both too fast and agonizingly slow, Yuuri was on him, cold chapped lips pressed to warm ones in a chaste kiss. One second, two, and Viktor returned the gesture, pulling them closer and winding an arm around Yuuri’s waist.

He smiled, breaking the kiss before Viktor, but not pulling away. Silence settled comfortably over them, warm as their mingling breath. Viktor laughed, a soft, wispy sound that made his Yuuri’s heart stutter and his breath catch in his throat. He gripped Viktor’s hands tighter, sucking in a breath when Viktor reciprocated.

“I love you,” he said in a rush. The words seemed to melt into one another, as though they couldn’t have come out fast enough. Viktor smiled, angled his head low so their foreheads touched and the tips of their noses brushed together. When Viktor replied, he thought his legs would buckle under the weight of those words.

“I love you too, Yuratchka.”

Victor smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and for a second Yuuri swore Viktor could read his thoughts. He moved back enough to flick Viktor on the forehead, but never got the chance. Yuuri’s foot slipped, and the world tilted until Viktor tugged him back with a gasp, their linked hands the only thing that had saved him from crashing against the ice. They stared at each other, wide eyed, Viktor teetering too-far forward over the wall.

He was the first to break: laughter bubbling up and spilling out, first in a soft snort and then fully until he had to hide his face in Viktor’s chest to stifle the sound. Viktor’s own laughter came soon after, loud and chiming – a sound Yuuri would do anything to for the rest of his life. 

Truly, he thought, there was nowhere he’d rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sorry this is so short. If anyone's interested, I'm considering maybe adding other little moments of them together as additional chapters.
> 
> Also I tried looking up Russian petnames Viktor might use, but I'm not 100% sure about this one (I think it's one Yuri Plisetski gets called in the anime, but I'm not entirely sure?). If anyone's got a better suggestion I'm all ears.


End file.
